Blame It On The Party
by stupidwords
Summary: "Miley, please promise me you'll behave" "You're my brother, you should trust me!" "That's why i'm worried"
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea a few days ago, and ... tell me if you want me to continue it (: **

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Miley's POV]<em>**

I woked up, with a light headache, barelly being able to open up my eyes and look around. After forcing myself to do it, I noticed something was wrong. Got up, blinked my eyes several times, trying to make that image fade away. Then I heard someone by my side, while he said something to me.

_"Hey Miley!"_

_"No hey me, mister!"_ I picked up my cloth from the floor, getting my dress back on me _"We did not, did we? Please tell me, we didn't!"_

_"Had sex?"_

_"NO, stupid! Plant a tree, in the backyard"_ I looked on the mirror

_"Ok, we didn't"_ he laughed

_"Ew, gross! I can't believe"_ I turned around, looking at him _"Ew, I just can't!"_

_"Hey, 90% of the girls in school would DIE to be in your shoes"_

_"Well"_ I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms _"let me tell you, that if I don't remember, it's because it must had been really terrible!"_

_"Selena never complained!"_ he said, dressing up a t-shirt.

_"What ever, i'm going home!"_

But as soon as I got near to the door, I heard footsteps and a female voice on the hallway.

_"Nick, Selena's here!"_

_"It's my mom"_ he yelled, pulling me inside the closet_ "Shut the hell up, or i'm dead"_

_"Wow, you CANNOT get more egocentric than this!"_ as soon as the plastic queen knocked on the door, he closed the door of his unclean closet, leaving me there, to die.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here i am, because i decided to continue this fic. Hope you like it and review :$**

* * *

><p>Still, some of you may be wondering, how the hell did ME, a sweet girl, got in this position. First off all, i'm not sweet. As my mom, teachers and principal says "i'm a complete trouble maker". Let me explain myself, my talking about what brought me here. Let's see, two weeks may be enough.<p>

Today is monday, the day starts up with English - the teacher that loves to talk, talk, talk and talk. Sadly, today I had woke up late, I should be in the class room at 8:05, and it's 8:00 already. To make things worse, when I got out of my house, I found out that my English book was...

_"THE BOOK!"_ I yelled, when I remember that the stupid 350 pages manual was sleeping in my bed, yet. Run, devil run, or you'll be late. Too bad, when I got near the bus stop, the bus it self, was going away _"I freaking hate mondays"_ and by foot I went.I should win an award, right now, but they'll give it later.

Luckly, when I arrived at school, I still had time to rest a little bit, get my breath back again and then, go to class. But as soon as I went out of the bathroom, I bumped into someone, who seemed a bit distracted.

_"Sorry, I'm so so sorry!"_ I said, until I saw who it was _"Oh, you? Not sorry at all"_

_"Do you have something against me or something, bitch?_"

Meet Selena, the girl who hates my guts. She can't stand me, and every time we're left alone, it ends up in a cat fight. Her white skinny jeans, and black 4 inche black heels made me sick. Like it's her pocket dog, Nick had to follow her all around school. Trying not to get trouble, I went towards the classroom, ignore that bitchy comments she made.

**[Demi's POV]**

Lunch time came fast. The cafeteria was full of students. The table I was in, had only a few ones: Me, Lilly, Miley and more two or three friends. But lets say, things got black, soon.

_"What the hell?"_ we heard, making heads turn.

Miley had put her foot in front of the envy herself - Selena - , making her fall flat on the cold floor. While the gross spaghetti filled her straight hair, Miley looked away, trying to hold her giggles and laughs. Still, neither did I, Lilly or 99% of the students there. To be honest, not even Nick could do it, when seeing his sweet girlfriend with a tomatto face.

_"Tasty, Selena?"_

_"Write...my...words"_ Selena said, getting up and killing Miley with her look _"You will regret this!"_

_"Wait"_ Miley got up, too _"You have pasta in our shirt. Let me help you"_

But as the moment Miley touched her, she picked up the chocolate mousse Miley had brought, and trowed it at Miley's face. And, this was the beggining of a food fight, that was shortly stoped by Nick, pushing Selena away towards the bathroom, while me and Lilly did the same, with Miley.

**I know is not that great, but tell me what you think. Probably i wont update this and nor The Secret, so i wish you all a happy easter! (: **


End file.
